Mon Coeur Au Paradis
by Hanakaya
Summary: Harry Potter part en quête de lui même. Au milieu d'une forêt enchantée, ce qu'il rencontrera bousculera sa vie et ses choix à jamais. HPDM


_**Je sors enfin de mon trou !**_

_**Ouf, désolée pour les affreux retards entre mes parutions, mais comme je l'avais annoncé, avec mon traitement de chimiothérapie, l'envie et l'énergie d'écrire fluctuent souvent, et même si j'ai toujours des idées, je ne peux malheureusement pas toutes les retranscrire. Je vous demande de m'excuser bien platement, et espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.**_

_**Pour ceux qui chercheraient à en savoir plus, je prend très bien mon traitement contre la leucémie, je réagis exactement comme le demandent les ordinateurs (effets secondaires et tout), et mon moral est globalement bon. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai des amis qui me soutiennent. Vous aussi, inconsciemment, le faites à travers vos reviews. N'hésitez donc jamais !**_

_**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de JK Rowling.**_

_**Note : Cet OS peut vous sembler un peu guimauve, mais je ne l'ai pas écrit dans ce but là.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira sincèrement, autant que moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire.**_

_**Parce que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de magie.**_

* * *

Le jour où ceci sera lu, je ne serai plus des vôtres. Le jour où cet écrit paraîtra, Harry Potter aura disparu de la surface de la terre. Il ne foulera plus les pavés si froids du Chemin de Traverse, ne fixera plus le monde d'un œil triste et froid. Non, parce qu'ici, Harry Potter, c'est moi, et je quitterai ce monde sitôt cet écrit terminé.

Mais laissez moi vous raconter avant l'origine du cataclysme qui se prépare. Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, et ai exterminé Voldemort avec tout le professionnalisme attendu. Je me suis battu vaillamment, et avec courage, et malgré la mort de mon pire ennemi, j'ai subit beaucoup de pertes. Ron et Hermione, tout d'abord, qui ont courageusement donné leur vie pour sauver la mienne. De plus, je devrais dire que j'ai également perdu mon innocence et ma joie de vivre. Je ne me souviens pas avoir rit depuis au moins trois semaines.

Dans les rues, on me congratule, on m'adule, mais je ne répond pas. Je me suis isolé dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius, mon parrain, mais cet enfermement ne m'apporte rien. Je n'ai plus aucun goût pour ce monde, et même les plaisirs de la chair se retrouvent peu appréciés pour moi. Depuis la guerre, j'ai tenté deux fois de me suicidé, et par deux fois, fut sauvé de justesse par des médicomages avertis de ma condition.

Bref, je ne voulais plus vivre, je ne voulais plus être moi même.

Ou plutôt, je refusais d'être l'Elu. Et ça, personne ne le comprenait.

Un beau jour donc, je décidais de partir. Partir loin, en France, en Bretagne, très précisément, où je savais se cachaient des forêts mythiques regorgeant de créatures féériques. Je voulais voir des choses merveilleuses, pas pour retrouver goût à la vie, non, mais pour savoir que des être vivaient dans l'insouciance parfaite, pour savoir que d'autres, contrairement à moi, souriaient, et étaient heureux.

Vous le remarquerez, les autres humains n'ont plus aucune importance pour moi depuis bien longtemps.

Je m'installais donc dans une petite maison, d'aspect coquet, près d'un petit bois réputé pour abriter des gobelins… La première semaine, je ne sortis pas de chez moi, profitant simplement de la maison, du chant des oiseaux au dehors, de la quiétude du temps qui passait.

La deuxième semaine, je tentais de sortir, mais bien souvent, la pluie me l'interdisait. Moi qui supposait arriver dans les lieux enchantés et éclairés, je fut bien vite rattrapé par la réalité.

Puis, une journée où le temps s'y prêtait, je décidais de partir faire une petite excursion dans la forêt, histoire de voir quelles légendes étaient réellement. Je m'armais de mes meilleures chaussures de marche, d'un vieux jean, et d'un tee shirt qui ne craignait rien, avant enfin de sortir de ma demeure. Inspirant vigoureusement, je fis quelques pas dans l'herbe encore humide de la veille, avant d'avancer plus volontairement, passant rapidement le couvert des arbres, et pénétrant l'obscurité des feuillages sans crainte.

Je ne mentirai pas en prétendant qu'aussitôt, des dizaines de créatures se jetèrent sur moi pour me violer avec plaisir. Non, durant les deux premières heures de ma promenade, je n'aperçus que des grenouilles, quelques lapins, et un nombre infini d'insectes en tout genre.

Mais la raison pour laquelle après tout ce temps je ne rebroussais toujours pas chemin, était une mélodie que j'entendais depuis le début de ma balade. Et si, au début, je la confondis avec le chant des oiseau, elle se démarqua bien vite à mon oreille comme étant plus douce, plus poétique, plus caressante. C'était une chanson purement charnelle, sans paroles, une voix douce qui m'appelait, inexorablement, mais dont je ne parvenais pas à retrouver l'origine.

Je marchais, marchais donc, errant avec un but, mais sans parvenir à le situer.

Le soleil était plus chaud, maintenant, au travers des branchages, l'après midi battait son plein, et je n'avais rien mangé depuis le matin, mais tout cela, je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Je n'étais concentré que sur la mélodie…

Et soudainement, alors que je m'arrêtais et fermais les yeux pour tenter une fois encore de localiser le son, un autre bruit m'interpella. Je me retournais aussitôt, sourcils froncés.

Et, à ma grande surprise, face à moi s'élevait un elfe… Non pas un elfe de maison, minuscule et malingre, mais plutôt un bel être, à la peau sombre, aux traits trop fins pour être humains, et aux oreilles interminables. Je ne prétendrais pas qu'il était beau, mais il se dégageait de lui un certain charme, une élégance que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez personne.

Sans rien dire, l'elfe s'inclina devant moi, salut que je lui rendis aussitôt, encore un peu perdu pour réfléchir correctement, puis il se détourna, et, après un geste à mon égard, disparu derrière un arbre.

Immédiatement, sans penser, je le suivis. Il paraissait marcher, mais sa vitesse était telle que je devais courir pour le rattraper. Je m'écorchais une ou deux fois sur des branches mortes, alors que lui glissait le long des troncs, si bien que parfois, je me demandais s'il ne les traversait pas tout simplement.

Puis, après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, je me rendis compte d'une chose. La musique augmentait en volume… Je me rapprochais de sa source. Un doux sourire vint fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Le premier réel depuis une éternité.

L'elfe s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, à une distance respectable de moi, puis me fis signe de le rejoindre. Le cœur battant face à l'incongruité de la situation, je marchais jusqu'à lui, avant de lui jeter un regard interrogatif.

Etrangement, parler ne me venait plus à l'esprit, comme si j'allais troubler quelque chose…

Croyez vous, que, tel un oiseau, la mélodie s'envolera si je la rompt avec ma voix ?

L'elfe, me ramena à la réalité par un infime battement d'oreille, puis se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres bougeant lentement alors qu'il articulait quelques mots dans ma langue.

« Il t'attend. Harry Potter, tu es attendu »

Je fronçais les sourcils, fixant l'endroit devant nous. Un buisson de ronce. Un regard dans la direction de mon guide m'avertit qu'il souhaitait que je traverse le végétal. Je le fixais un moment, croyant ne pas comprendre, puis l'elfe, avec un soupir discret, me montra ses oreilles du doigts, puis le buisson.

Ah, la mélodie…

Elle venait de ce buisson ? Non, de derrière, ce buisson… Encore une fois sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je m'y engouffrais, sourd aux protestations de mon corps.

Je n'eu à subit que quelques secondes de douleur, avant que du feuillage ne disparaissent les épines, que l'espace entre les branches ne s'agrandisse, et qu'enfin, j'aperçoive ce qui m'avait été si longtemps caché.

Je sortis des ronces, hésitant, et instantanément, mon souffle se coupa devant la vue qui s'offrait à moi.

Là, au beau milieu de ce bois sombre, coulait une rivière couleur de diamant, qui illuminait tout les environs de sa magie. En une seconde, je me sentis à la fois revigoré et tout engourdi. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus, c'était l'occupant de cette rivière.

Je perçus d'abord ses longs cheveux blonds, si longs que je le pris pour une fille jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et que je ne l'aperçoive dans son entière nudité.

C'était un autre esprit, à n'en pas douter, sauf que celui ci était différent. Il paraissait irréel, la peau diaphane et aussi brillante que l'eau qui l'entourait, la silhouette gracile et fine, mais en même temps habilement proportionnée.

La créature fantastique ne m'aperçut pas au début, trop occupée à chanter. Car oui, c'était de ses lèvres pâles que l'étrange mélodie s'échappait. Et j'étais totalement hypnotisée. Déglutissant avec difficulté, je m'avançais d'un pas, incertain, et fis craquer une brindille sous mes pieds.

Il se retourna alors, l'air surpris, et je rencontrais pour la première fois son regard argenté et enjôleur, qui me captura immédiatement. Ses yeux étaient doux, clairs et innocents, et si en cette seconde je devais nommer la personne la plus pure au monde, ce serait lui.

Quittant la douceur de sa rivière, l'être s'approcha de moi, d'un pas si aérien que je croyais le voir voler. Il s'arrêta à mon niveau, très près, trop près… Je sentais son corps, son odeur, ses cheveux… Et lui aussi me sentait… Il me reniflait, même pour être plus précis. Puis un doux sourire vint s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es venu » dit-il enfin.

Je voulus répliquer, mais, toujours souriant, il me prit la main, et la déposa sur son cœur.

« Je t'attendais, tu sais… Ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi… »

Je m'aperçois que moi aussi, je possède une paire de lèvre, et même des cordes vocales, et, dans un sursaut de conscience, parvient à murmurer.

« Qui ça, « ils » ?

-Les arbres, voyons… Ce sont eux qui m'ont avertis de ta visite. As tu aimé ma chanson ?

-Elle était magnifique.

-Elle était pour toi…Harry, cœur qui n'aurait jamais dû sombrer. »

Ma main quitta son torse chaud, et je frissonnais instantanément. Sa peau était aussi douce que de l'eau.

« Qui es tu ?

-On m'a jadis appelé Draco… Mais pour les êtres de cette forêt, je n'ai pas de nom…Je suis le Gardien de la rivière, c'est tout… Viens, que je te montre sa beauté »

Il s'écarta de moi, et je le suivis jusqu'à la rivière. Elle ne paraissait pas profonde, pourtant, si j'en croyais mes souvenirs, elle arrivait à la moitié des cuisses de… Draco. C'était étrange, ce nom ne me paraissait pas étranger… Avais je déjà discuté avec un Draco ? La main de la créature contre la mienne interrompit mes pensées, et il m'invita à pénétrer le liquide glacé.

Non, pas glaçé, froide, mais pas mordante. Sans ôter ni mes chaussures, ni mon pantalon, je suivis Draco sur deux ou trois mètres, constatant que je ne cessais pas de m'enfoncer…Jusqu'au genoux, j'avançais sans flancher, mais après, je constatais qu'au fond de l'eau, d'étranges images commençaient à apparaître.

Des silhouettes, sans visage, apparaissaient de temps à autres, sans que je ne parvienne à reconnaître quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est moi. »

Je relevais les yeux vers Draco, d'un air interrogatif, et il se justifia.

« Cette rivière, c'est moi même qui l'ai faite, avec mes souvenirs, mes larmes et mes chants.

-Oh… Et qui sont ces personnages ?

-Regarde par toi même, Harry. »

Sa voix est douce, mélodieuse, un peu ensorcelante même, si bien que je m'exécutais sans protester, plongeant mon visage dans l'étendue troublée, et ignorant le regard dur que me lança alors l'esprit de l'eau.

Dans l'eau, je hoquetais en contemplant la scène devant mes yeux.

_C'était le soir de la bataille, la nuit venait de tomber, et l'horizon n'était plus éclairé que par le feu, et la marque des Mangemorts qui flottait dans les cieux._

_Sur une colline, un petit groupe menait bataille vaillamment, au milieu des cadavres. Quatre personnes particulièrement se battaient avec rage. Deux adolescents contre des adultes. Un brun contre un chauve, et deux blonds échangeant des sorts meurtriers avec rage._

_Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy pour la Lumière, et Lucius Malfoy ainsi que Voldemort conquérant l'Obscurité._

_Les cris déchiraient le silence, les lumières vertes se perdaient dans les herbes, innombrables, et les secondes de deuil ou d'apitoiement n'étais plus comptées que sur les doigts de la main tant chacun y mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Le but, détruire l'ennemi._

_Et protéger les siens._

_Cette nuit là, Harry ne réussit pas à tous les sauver. Cette nuit là, ses amis périrent, mais aussi une autre personne…_

_En haut de la colline, suite à une feinte plus que réfléchie, Lucius Malfoy fut anéanti par son propre fils, Traître à la Marque des Ténèbres. Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de ce dernier, mais aucun regret n'habitait son visage souillé par le sang. S'approchant d'un pas, il prit la liberté de vérifier la mort de son géniteur…_

_Sauf que celui ci, n'attendant que cela, bondit sur son fils, et enserra de ses bras le cou si fin. Sous le coup de la surprise, Draco perdit sa baguette, et, le regard écarquillé, rencontra pour la première fois l'étendue de la folie de son père._

_Celui ci s'apprêtait à le tuer, sa main gauche s'était retirée pour prendre sa baguette, et la pointer sur la joue du blond._

_« Tu vas mourir… Oh oui, tu vas mourir, mais je connais une façon bien plus délectable de te tuer… »_

_Murmurant quelques mots, une traînée de lumière rouge s'échappa de sa baguette, se scindant aussitôt en deux, l'une disparaissant dans le corps de Draco, et l'autre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui ne s'était aperçu de rien, trop occupé dans son combat avec l'Elu._

_Ce dernier, conscient de la mauvaise situation de son compagnon de combat, ne se battait qu'avec plus d'ardeur, essayant de toute ses forces d'achever son grand ennemi._

_Et Lucius ajouta, sur le ton de la confidence._

_« Tu aimes Potter, n'est ce pas ? Tu l'aimes ? Et pourtant, c'est lui qui te tuera… Vois tu, ce sortilège vient de lier ta vie à celle du Lord… S'il meurt, tu mourras… »_

_Mais personne d'autre que l'adolescent n'entendit ses paroles, et le cri qui en suivit fut bientôt couvert par celui du brun, qui comptait bien en finir._

_L'espace d'une seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent, et c'est avec surprise que Harry vit l'expression de terreur et de supplication dans les yeux gris de son vis à vis… Supplication qui lui était adressée, à lui, pas à Malfoy père… Il ne comprit pas ce regard, et se détourna, enchaînant une feinte, puis un sort meurtrier sur son ennemi._

_A sa grande surprise, alors qu'il voyait le sort filer vers le mage noir, ce dernier ne bougea pas, ne chercha même pas à l'éviter…_

_Et une seconde plus tard, deux cris, simultanément, percèrent la nuit, et deux vies s'échappèrent des corps, l'une noire comme du charbon, et l'autre, victime d'un sortilège non reconnu à temps._

Je retirais aussitôt la tête hors de l'eau, la respiration sifflante, et le regard écarquillé. Draco. Merde.

Draco Malfoy.

Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Comment était ce seulement possible ?

Il avait combattu, il avait tué à mes côtés, il en était même mort… Je n'avais oublié personne d'autre, alors, pourquoi lui ?!

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, glaciale, et je frissonnais, rencontrant le regard anthracite, qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, me suppliait du fond des eaux.

« Ce sont mes souvenirs, Harry. Cette rivière est faite de mes larmes de tristesse, et sa beauté provient de mes chants. Toi, tu as choisis d'oublier pour cacher ta tristesse, ton erreur.

-Mon erreur… »

Il se rapprocha de moi dangereusement, et l'eau attint à présent ma taille. Malgré sa nudité, il ne semble pas souffrir du froid, et ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues, les caressant délicatement.

« Tu m'as laissé mourir Harry… Tu savais combien je t'aimais. Je savais combien tu m'aimais. Mais je savais aussi combien cette guerre était importante pour toi… Et au final, au lieu de me sauver, tu as choisis de tuer.

-Mais… J'ignorais… Je te jure que j'ignorais !

-Je le sais, Harry… Moi, je ne t'en veux pas… Mais je dois te faire prendre conscience de tout ceci… Harry, sais tu combien j'ai souffert ? Je me suis retrouvé en âme errante, sans lieu où atterrir… Le sortilège était imparfait, je n'étais pas réellement mort… »

Je fermais les yeux, écoutant son récit, la culpabilité m'assaillant par vagues. J'étais coupable… J'étais fautif…

« Je me suis retrouvé sans trop savoir comment, dans cette forêt… Des elfes sont venus s'occuper de moi, et à grand renfort de temps, m'ont donné une sorte de nouvelle vie…

-Une sorte ? De quelle sorte ?

-J'ai versé toute ma tristesse dans ce lieu, dans cette rivière magique, et ce flux est devenu ma vie. Je dépend de l'eau, c'est pour cela que je la nourrit avec mes chants et ma mélodie. C'est pour cela que je suis devenu ainsi. Je suis devenu un esprit de l'eau, rattaché à cet élément par soucis de survie…

-Oh Draco…

-Mais je t'attendais… Tu sais que, comme tout, la peine diminue avec le temps… Et cette rivière n'est pas éternelle. Je refuse de m'éteindre une nouvelle fois.

-Draco…

-Les elfes m'ont parlé d'une possibilité… En t'entraînant avec moi, en changeant la peine en joie, cette rivière pourrait survivre, et moi avec… Mais pour cela, tu dois devenir comme moi… »

Il me regarda, et je sentis toute la profondeur de ses propos. Mais je restais muet, ne sachant que répondre… Ce qu'il me demandait était trop abrupt, trop soudain… N'était ce pas ma propre vie qui était en jeu ? Ses doigts caressèrent délicatement mes lèvres.

« Je sais ce que tu penses… Mais ta vie elle même n'a-t-elle pas disparu le jour de la bataille ? De mon état d'esprit, je t'ai suivis… J'ai vu à quel point tu souffrais, tu te renfermais… Ne mérites tu pas autre chose ? Ne veux tu pas l'amusement éternel avec moi ? »

J'étais perdu. Totalement perdu. D'un côté, je le voulais, mais de l'autre, tout quitter serait trop important, n'est ce pas ?

« Et puis… Tu me dois ta vie, puisque tu m'as tué. »

L'argument de ma mort. Je ne devais jamais m'en relever. Surtout lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes pour couper court à mes pensées, et me laisser aller. Instantanément, tous mes doutes et mes peurs s'évaporèrent. Ce que je souhaitais seulement, c'était lui. Et me laisser sombrer dans l'eau, à ses côtés.

Je pourrais raconter sans soucis la façon dont il s'y est prit pour me faire l'amour, mais cet écrit est destiné à être lu, et je refuse que quiconque ne s'y amuse à des fins perverses.

Je ne dirai pas donc qu'il y est allé doucement, comme pour ne pas me briser, qu'il m'enserra tout du long sans jamais me lâcher, de peur que je ne m'éloigne. Je ne justifierai pas le fait que pendant toute la durée de l'acte, je ne cessais de pleurer et de lui demander pardon, ni que lui n'avait jamais perdu de son sourire ravageur, et un peu égocentrique, qui m'avait toujours fait sombrer.

Nous avons fait l'amour dans l'eau, c'était frais, douloureux, mais si bon aussi. Le sentir bouger en moi, ses lèvres parcourant presque autant de surface que ses mains, étaient des sensations que je n'oublierai jamais, et que je chercherai à toujours retrouver…

C'est pourquoi, ce matin, en me réveillant encore humide des plaisirs de la veille, je pris cette terrible décision de suivre Draco, et de partir avec lui.

Je lui doit bien cela, n'est ce pas ?

Personne ne me dira si j'ai fais le bon choix où non, mais je ne le regretterai pas. Je lui dois bien ça.

Actuellement, je suis assit devant mon bureau, en boxer, et je sais que Draco m'attend. Il m'a donné jusqu'à midi pour le rejoindre, mais je voulais absolument finir ceci avant. Je voulais me justifier, afin que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé, et qu'aucune mauvaise langue ne prétende le contraire.

Ne cherchez pas à me juger, je vous en prie. Cette décision n'est pas mûrement réfléchie, elle ne sera peut être pas la bonne.

Peut être ne vous semblera-t-elle même pas fiable, vous pourrez me trouver hâtif, faible, je m'en fiche. Cette décision, c'est la mienne, et je veux être avec Draco, lui payer ce que je lui dois.

Et si je suis heureux, eh bien…

Tant mieux.

J'aurais retrouvé mon cœur près du paradis.

Harry James Potter »

_Deux cents ans plus tard, des enfants rapportèrent à leur parents qu'ils avaient aperçus en se baladant dans la vieille forêt, une clairière éclairée aux milles couleurs, où batifolaient joyeusement deux hommes, aussi beaux l'un que l'autres, et dont les sourires laissaient présager tout le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient._

_Les enfants prétendaient même avoir vu entre eux couler une rivière aussi scintillante que du diamant, qui nourrissait tout autour une herbe verte émeraude._

_Et tous assuraient n'avoir jamais vu plus belle chose de leur vie._

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_Voilà ! Un nouvel OS de terminé._**

**_Encore une fois, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Dans tous les cas, laissez moi un message, comme je l'ai écris au début, ce sont eux qui m'aident à tenir tous les jours, autant dans mon combat pour la vie que pour mon envie d'écrire._**

**_Je vous remercie donc d'avance, et vous salue bien humblement._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Mars 09_**


End file.
